a crystal heart-a link to the past
by Inuyasharocks01862
Summary: This story is about inuyasha ' s daughter and her love
1. Chapter 1

Disclammer: I do not own the characters of InuYasha, nor do I own Kisa,Tomoe,Kiba,Kenta,Hikeru,Miharu, and ,Karur, who belong to my friend who has graciously allowed me to post her story, hear.

It had been five years since the death of Naraku. In the village where the deceased priestess Kikyo once guarded and purified the Shikon Jewel. It was a day of morning, and a day of celebration. It was a day of morning because the current pristess; Kaede had passed. But it was also a day of celebration because Kagome had taken her place as pristess of the temple; and because she had also given birth to a hair, a daughter named Kisa. The entire village was joyus and celebrating. But there was one umong the joyus, who was not celebrating. In the temple sat Sesshomaru's half-demon son Tomoe. "Lifes not fair my little friend because I shall never have the Tetsusaiga, and you shall never see the light of day again." Said Tomoe. "Didn't Rin ever teach you not to play with your food?" Asked a small demon. "What do you want Jaken?" Asked Tomoe.

"I'm hear to tell you that Lord Sesshomaru, and InuYasha are on there way, so you better have a good excuse for missing the ceramonie this morning." "You made me loose my lunch." Said Tomoe. "Ha, you'll lose more then that when Lord Sesshomaru is done with you, he's as mad as a wolf that's missed his dinner." Jaken replyed. "Oh i'm quivering and scared." Teased Tomoe. "Now lord Tomoe, don't look at me like that." "HELP!" Jaken yelled. "Tomoe,Tomoe." "Yeah." He said incoherently. "Drop him immediately." Said the voice again. "I'm begging your pardon lord Sesshomaru." Jaken said from inside Tomoe's mouth. "Bleh." Tomoe said as he spat Jaken out.

"Well if it isn't my father and uncle descended from on high to mingle with the commoners." Said Tomoe. "Kagome and I didn't see you at the presentation of Kisa." Scolded InuYasha. "That was today, oh I feel simply awful, must've slipped my mind." Tomoe said sounding board. "Well as slippery as your mind is don't forget that as lord Sesshomaru's son you're next in line for the Tenseiga and the Baksaiga." Said Jaken. "Rah, I was also in line for the Tetsusaiga, that is until the little pipsqueak was born." "Grr, listen to me you little rat, that pipsqueak is my daughter, and the feuture pristess of the village." Growled InuYasha.

"When shall I get my next birthday present ready?" Asked Tomoe. "Grr, don't turn your back on us Tomoe." Growled Sesshomaru. "Oh no father it's you who shouldn't your back on me."Sneered Tomoe. "Rah, is that a challenge!?" Asked Sesshomaru. "Ahh, temper temper. I wouldn't dream of challenging the two of you." "Pitty, why not?" Jaken muttered.

"When it comes to brains I got the dogs share." "But when it comes to brute strength, i'm afraid i'm at the shallow end of the gene pool." Said Tomoe in a bored tone. "Ahh, there's always one in every family lord Sesshomaru" "Two in mine actually, and they always manage to ruin a special accasion." Jaken said matter of factlly. "*Sigh* what are we gonna do with him?" Asked Sesshomaru with a sigh. " He might make a hansome throw rug." Said a voice. "Myoga." Inuyasha said as he squashed the flea. Myoga popped back up saying. "Just think my lords whenever he gets dirty, you can take him out and beat him."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclammer: I do not own the characters of InuYasha, nor do I own Kisa,Tomo,Kiba,Kenta,Mikeru,Miharu, and ,Karur, who belong to my friend who has graciously allowed me to post her story, hear.

5 years later:

It was almost sun rise, and five year old Kisa was the first up. After a few seconds of looking at the sun rise she ran inside. "Daddy, daddy." She called. "Daddy come on you gotta go, wake up." Kisa called. "Daddy, daddy uncle Sesshomaru is waiting." She said tugging on his sleeve. "Just a few more minutes Kisa." He groned. "Humph." She stepped back all the way to the other end of the room. Then she rushed over, pushed him knocking him over. "oof." "You promised." Said Kisawith a pouty look on her face. "Alright, alright,i'm up, i'm up." InuYasha said chuckling. The noise also woke up her mother; Kagome, who was also chuckling a bit. As Kisa and InuYasha were leaving the house Kagome called after them. "You two be careful." "We will mommy." Kisa called. Later they met Sesshomaru at the top of the mountain behind there house. When they reached the top. "Look Kisa, evening you see is our territory. Like your grandfather, your father and I, our time will run out as protectors of this land, and you will take our place." Sesshomaru said. "And this will all be mine?" Said Kisa. "Everything." Said InuYasha. "Everything I see. What about that shadowy place." Asked Kisa. "That's beyond our borders, you must never go there." Said InuYasha. "But I thought our kind could do whatever we wanted?"asked Kisa. "Oh there's more to being a demon then getting your way all the time." Said Sesshomaru. "There's more?" Asked Kisa. "That's right Sesshomaru said.

An hour later they were walking through the rice fields.

"Many times your grandfather risked his life to protect this land." Sesshomaru said.

"Sesshomaru, InuYasha, good morning." Said Miroku with Koga following behind him. "Miroku, Koga, and Jaken good morning." Called InuYasha. "Lord Sesshomaru, InuYasha checking in with the morning report." Said Jaken. "Fire away." Said Sesshomaru. "Well my lord, the crops have been going well this year..." Said Jaken. "Oh really." Sesshomaru said.

"Hey Kisa whacha doing?" Asked Koga. "Pouncing." Said Kisa. "Why don't you let an old pro show you how it's done." Whispered Koga "...and the cattle have also been doing splendidly." Said Jaken. "Hey Jaken can you turn around for us?" Asked Sesshomaru. "Stay low to the ground." Whispered Koga. "Stay low to the it." Whispered Kisa. "Shh, don't make a sound." Whispered Koga. "Umm Lord Sesshomaru, what's going on back there?" Asked Jaken turning a little to face them. "A pouncing lesson." Replied Sesshomaru. "Oh very ." Jaken said turning back around.

Then realizing what they were doing he said "POUNCING!" Oh Lord Sesshomaru you can't be serious." Jaken whined. Sesshomaru glared at him and gestured for him to turn around again. "This is so humiliating." Jaken whined. "Now the most important thing to remember." Koga whispered to Kisa. "Koga what are you telling her." Jaken snapped turning around to look back at Koga. "Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Kisa?" Jaken said turning around then out of nowhere Kisa pounced on him. "Hahahaha." Miroku, Koga and InuYasha laughed. Sesshomaru gave a chuckle.

"That was very good." Said Koga. "Ugh the things I do for Lord Sesshomaru." Said Jaken. "Now this time..." Koga said. "InuYasha, demons are headed for the village." A villager called. "Jaken, take Kisa home." Said Sesshomaru. "Ahh why can't I come uncle?" Asked Kisa. "NO!" Said InuYasha. "I never get to do anything." Said Kisa. "Oh Lady Kisa, you'll have the Tetsusaiga and then you can chase those slobbery, mangy, uncivilized brutes from dawn untill dusk." Said Jaken. "Really." Said Kisa. "Yes." Said Jaken.


	3. Chapter 2 con

Disclammer: I do not own the characters of InuYasha, nor do I own Kisa,Tomo,Kiba,Kenta,Mikeru,Miharu, and ,Karur, who belong to my friend who has graciously allowed me to post her story, hear.

Chapter 2 con.

Back at the temple:

"Hey cousin Tomoe, guess what." Said Kisa. "I despise guessing games." Said Tomoe. "Oh great." Grumbled Tomoe. "Dad and uncle Sesshomaru showed me all of our territory and I'm going to do my best protected." Said Kisa. "Yes will forgive me for not leeping with joy, but my leg is still injured from my last fight with my father." Said Tomoe. "My mommy says I'm also going to become a priestess of the village, so what'll that make you?" Asked Kisa. "A monkeys uncle." Said Tomoe. " Hahaha. Your so funny." Giggled Kisa. "You have no idea." Said Tomoe. "So uncle showed you around the whole territory did he?" Said Tomoe. "Yes." Said Kisa. "I bet he didn't show you what's beyond the eastern border?" Asked Tomoe. "No daddy and uncle said I'm not supposed to." Said Kisa. "And he is absolutely right a little demon like yourself when it last 5 seconds in a place like that, only the bravest demons go there." Said Tomoe. "Wool i'm brave, what's in there?" Asked Kisa. "Sorry Kisa but I can't tell you." Said Tomoe. "Why not?" Asked Kisa. "Kisa, Kisa I'm only looking out for my favorite cousin." Said Tomoe. " I'm your only cousin." Said Kisa. "All the more reason to be overprotective. Besides the demon graveyard is no place for a little girl." Said Tomoe. "A demon why wow." Said Kisa. "Oh dear I've said too much, father's really going to give it to me this time." Said Tomoe. "Don't worry I won't tell him." Said Kisa. "Promise?" Asked Tomoe. "I promise." Said Kisa. "Now run along and remember it's our little secret." Said Tomoe.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclammer: I do not own the characters of InuYasha, nor do I own Kisa,Tomo,Kiba,Kenta,Mikeru,Miharu, and ,Karur, who belong to my friend who has graciously allowed me to post her story, here.

I'd like to dedicate this chap to NalaxSimba

Kisa ran down to the river. "Hi Kenta. Hi Kiba." Kisa called. "Hi Kisa." Kenta called. "Come on the others are waiting, I heard about this really cool place." Said Kisa. "Kisa what kind in the middle of bath." Said Kiba. "And it looks like someone needs a brushing." Said Kagome. "Mommy your gonna mess up my ears." Said Kisa. "Ok,ok my hair is brushed can we go now?" Asked Kisa. "So where are we going to better not be somewhere dumb." Said Kenta. "No it's really cool." Whispered Kisa. "So where is this really cool place?" Asked Kagome. "Oh...um...the meadow." Kisa stammered. "The meadow, what's so cool about the meadow." said Kiba. "I'll show you guys when we get there." Kisa said. "Oh" they both said. "Mom can I go with Kisa?" Asked Kiba. "Me to?" Asked Kenta. "Hmmm, what do you think Kagome?" Asked Ayame. "Well..." Said Kagome. "Please." All three of them said. "It's okay with me." Said Kagome. "Yay!" All three of them yelled. "As long as Jaken goes with you." Called Kagome. "Aww, not Jaken." Kisa wined.

An hour later:

"Step lively the sooner we get to the meadow the sooner we can leave." Said Jaken. "So where are we really going?" Di whispered. "A demon graveyard." Kisa whispered. "Wow." Said Asagi. "Shhh, Jaken." Whispered Kisa. "Oh right, so how are we going to ditch the toad?" Roku whispered. "Well I was thinking that..." Kisa whispered. "Kisa how many times have I told you not to talk to other men." Said Jaken. "Huh, what do you mean?" Asked Kisa. "Well you're already betrothed to someone else." Said Jaken. "Be... What?" Said Kisa. "Betrothed, as in engaged, prepared for your future." Said Jaken. "Meaning.." Said Shiori. "As in your going to be married." Said Jaken. "Yuck, eww." They all said. "I don't want to get married to some stranger." Said Kisa. "Ya, besides it would be too weird." Said Asagi. "Well sorry to burst your bubbles but this was decided when Kisa was born." Said Jaken. "Well when I grow up there's no way I'm going to let that happen." Said Kisa. "Well not so long as I'm around." Said Jaken. "Well in that case you're fired." Said Kisa. "Nice try but only Lord Sesshomaru can do that." Said Jaken "Well she is Lord Sesshomaru's neice." Said Moegi. "Ya, so you do as I tell you." Said Kisa. "Not yet I don't and with an attitude like that I think you're shaping up to be a pretty pathetic leader." Said Jaken. "Hmmm, not the way I see it." Said Kisa. "Ok now." Kisa whispered to Di. "Look at that it's a giant snake demon." Di yelled. "Don't w..w..w..wory l..l..l..lady Kisa, i..i..i..i'l protect you." Jaken said with his back turned. The kids ran off. "What do you mean snake demon its just a little garden snake." Jaken said. Then he looked around noticed that the kids were gone. "Uh Lady Kisa, where are you?" Asked Jaken.

About a mile away:

"Haha it worked." Said Kenta with a laugh. "We lost him." Said Asagi. "I am a genius." Said Kiba. "Hey genius it was Kisa's idea." Said Shiori. "Ya, but I pulled it off." Said Kiba. "With my help." Said Di. "Oh ya." Said Kiba, as he lunged for Di.

They started to wrestle. "Ha pinned ya." Said Di. Kiba pushed at Di sais. "Let me up." Kiba pushes Di again, and they start to wrestle downhill. "Pinned ya again." Di said.


	5. Chapter 3 con

Disclammer: I do not own the characters of InuYasha, nor do I own Kisa,Tomo,Kiba,Kenta,Mikeru,Miharu, and ,Karur, who belong to my friend who has graciously allowed me to post her story, hear.

Suddenly a blast of air shot up from behind them, and they looked behind them and saw a huge skeleton with horns. "This is it the demon graveyard." Said Di. they all looked beyond the skull and then on each other and said. "Wow." "Its so big." Said Shiori. "We could get in big trouble for this." Said Asagi. "I know." Kenta said. "Hey think its brains are still inside." Said Kiba. "There's only one way to know so come on let's check it out." Kisa said. Then Jaken jumps out and yelled. "WRONG, the only checking out you'll be doing, is checking out of here." "Aww man." Kiba said. At that point Kisa was walking away pouting. Jaken looks arround worried. "Were way beyond the boundaries of the village." "Hey looked toad face is scared." Teased Roku. "Its Lord toad face to you half demon." Said Jaken. "Ha, danger I live on the wild side." Said Roku while standing in front of the skull. "I laugh in the face of danger." Roku stiffened as he heard maniacal laughter behind him. Then three demons came out of the giant skull. The female demon said. "Well,well, well Hikeru what do we have here?" "Hmm, I don't know Miharu, what do you think Karur?" Said Hikeru. "Well brother, looks like we got a group of tresspassers." Said Karur. "And quite by accident let me asure you." Said Jaken. "But don't worry we were just lea..." "Wow, wow, wait, wait, wait." Said Miharu grabbing Jaken's staff. "I know you. You're Sesshomaru's little stooge." "I madam." Jaken said yanking his staff out of her grip. "Am Lord Sesshomar's loyal man servent." "And you would be..." Asked Hekeru. "Daughter of Inuyasha." Said Kisa. "So daughter of Inuyasha." Said Miharu. "Do you know what we do to tresspassers in our teritory?" Asked Miharu. "Humph, you can't do anything to me." Scoffed Kisa. "Ahahaha, technicly they can, we're in there teritory." Said Jaken. "But Jaken you said these guys were nothing but a bunch of slobbery, mangy, uncivalized brutes." Said Kisa. "Lady Kisa, please keep that quiet." Jaken whispered. "Hey you got something to say shortstack?" Asked Karur. "Oh my, my, my." Said Jaken pushing the kids away.

"Hey where do you think your going?" Asked Miharu. "We'd love for you kids to stick around for dinner." Said Miharu. "Yeah." Said Hikeru. "Uh guys." Said Karur. "What." Miharu said. "Uh guys did we get this lunch to go." Said Hikeru. "No why?" Asked Miharu. "Cause there it goes!" Yelled Hikeru as the kids were running away. "Haha suckers." Kiba called as they ran. "So these kiddies wanna play a game of cat and mouse. Brothers I think its time to bring _them_ out." Said Miharu. "Uh oh." Kiba said as they each grew spider legs out of there back. As the kids were running none of them noticed that one of the demons had grabbed Jaken. "Did we loose them?" Asked Asagi. "I think so." Said Roku. "Wait where's Jaken?" Asked Kisa.

Meanwhile somewhere in the bone yard:

"Ahh!" Screamed Jaken. "And the little toad demon hippity hopped all the way to the birdy boiler." Said Hikeru. "Oh no, not the birdy boiler." Screamed Jaken. All three demons started rolling on the ground laughing. "Hey, why don't you three pick on someone your own size." Said Kiba. "Like you." Said Miharu. "oops." Said Kiba. And that's when the game really began. The kids were chased all around the graveyard. They began to climb a mountain of bones and ash. "Kiba." Yelled Shiori. Kiba looked and saw her slipping down towards Miharu. But before she could grab Shiori, Kiba clawed her face, and that really ticked her off. They all kept running until they came to an underground cave. But little did they realize they had already walked into the spiders web. As the demons advanced on them the kids backed up into the spider web that Karur had placed there. "Hahaha, nice work Karur." Said Miharu. "Thank you Miharu." Karur said. "I have to admit Hikeru I owe you an apology, I didn't think this plan would work." Said Miharu. "Its fine sister." Hikeru chuckled as he aproched Kisa. He grabbed Kisa's face saying. "Mother will be most pleased with this fine feast." Said Hikeru. "Indeed, one full fledged demon child, a human child, and eight half-demon children." Said Miharu. Suddenly a voice yelled "Wind scar." And a blast of yellow light sliced into Karur. When the blast subsided it revealed Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Koga, Miroku, and Sango all looking annoyed.

**Hey guys, finished typing this chap on my phone on my way the the museum of fine art in Boston with my school. Cause I was board.**


End file.
